The Sickle Cell Research Scholar Plan of the Cincinnati Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center takes full advantage of outstanding training resources of Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center, the Divisions of Hematology/Oncology and Experimental Hematology. A recruitment plan will insure access to the best candicates, and a detailed mentoring plan is presented. Scholars will have protected time and progress carefully monitored by a committee, modeled after our successful fellowship program in Hematology/Oncology. The identified mentor, Dr. Clinton Joiner, is an expert in the pathophysiology of sickle cell disease and has supervised the training of a number of student, residents, and postdoctoral fellows. Alternative mentors include Dr. Punam Malik, Dr. Robert Franco, and Dr. Karen Kalinyak.